The present invention relates to a portable phone device, more specifically, it relates to that comprising a back side key for executing an operation concerning the function of the portable phone during a call on the surface of the back side case of the receiver.
Conventionally, for example, JP-A-Hei.3-42997 discloses a cordless phone device comprising an operation part for remote control of the other electronic parts at a position independent from a handset phone operation part.
The cordless phone device comprises the handset phone operation part as well as the operation part for remote control having a function different from that of the handset phone operation part in the same housing so that a controller dedicated for remote control can be eliminated.
Moreover, conventionally, for example, JP-A-Hei.5-236075 discloses a phone device capable of recording a part of the conversation as a memorandum of the call by the use of a memorandum switch provided at a position in the receiver easily operable by the grasping hand (specifically a side part of the receiver).
FIG. 5 shows a circuit configuration of the conventional handset phone capable of taking a memorandum of the content of the call. In FIG. 5, a memorandum switch 31 is provided at a position in a receiver 30 easily operable by the grasping hand (specifically a side part of the receiver) so as to be operated for recording a part of the conversation as a memorandum of the call in a voice recording part 33. Moreover, a reproduction switch 32 is provided for reproducing and hearing the content of the record from the receiver 30. Furthermore, the reproduced voice is converted into characters by a voice character converting circuit 34 so that the converted characters are displayed at a display part 35 as needed.
Since the recent portable phones are small and lightweight, a remote control operation part independent from the phone device, realized in the cordless phone device, cannot be stored in a housing due to the limitation of the space, and thus how functions concerning the phone device can be added in consideration of the space of the portable phone has been a large problem.
Moreover, since the small and lightweight portable phones are operated by gently placing a finger, a problem arises in that an extra space is not available for providing two switches for memorandum and reproduction at a position operable by the grasping hand (specifically a side part of the receiver) unlike the handset phone.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a portable phone device comprising a back side key for executing an operation concerning the function of the portable phone during a call on the surface of the back side case of the receiver.
[Means for Solving the Problems]
In order to achieve the object, a first aspect of a portable phone device of the invention comprises a back side key for executing an operation concerning the function of the portable phone during a call on the surface of the back side case of the receiver.
According to the first aspect of the invention, the operation concerning the function of the portable phone can be executed during the call.
Moreover, a second aspect of a portable phone device is the portable phone device according to the first aspect, wherein the back side key is to be operated during the call for starting recording of the content of the call or for starting reproduction of the recorded content of the call.
According to the second aspect, recording of the content of the call can be started or reproduction of the recorded content of the call can be started by the operation during the call.
Furthermore, a third aspect of a portable phone device is the portable phone device according to the first aspect, wherein the back side key is contacted with a diaphragm provided on the back side of a shield case.
According to the third aspect, drop-off of the back side key can be prevented owing to the contact with the diaphragm.
Moreover, a fourth aspect of a portable phone device is the portable phone device according to the third aspect, wherein a flexible substrate comprising a diaphragm switch for providing a switch by contacting with the diaphragm is mounted in the shield case.
According to the fourth aspect, a flexible substrate comprising a diaphragm switch can be mounted on the shield case.